Hellcat Squadran: Never Forget
This story occurs in mid-2237, and is the spiritual sequel to Hellcat Squadran: Homecoming, in the sense that it's Natalia's 2nd visit home. This time, however, not only is she coming with a new companion, she'll also meet a friend of her's, one she met one a world much like Earth outside the Milky Way... This story DOES NOT feature a 1st Person Prologue. Prologue: Recovery One A loud crack sounded, and one of the newer, faster Rift Storms opened, revealing a young woman, shot into the ground below. Next to her, a smaller Rift Storm opened, releasing a small black and purple ball. She weakly tried to look up, but, just as the small orb came into view, she fell unconscious. Unbeknownced to her, her landing did not go unnoticed. As she lay there, an armored figure approached. He slightly moved the young woman's head, so that he could feel for a pulse on her neck. Finding that she was still alive, the armored man reported in. "This is Recovery One, the tracking system worked out. I just found a young woman and a smaller object, supposedly deposited by the Rift Storm. I'm in need of pick-up, and leave room for our guest too." "I read you Agent Washington. Lucius-A125, out." Washington then turned to the young woman. "Just hold on, help's on the way..." Chapter 1: Friend from Afar Washington, Lucius, Lyla, Kyle, and Marissa looked at the unconscious young woman, as Quel fitted an Oxygen Mask to her face, and Meditron analyzing the damage. A skittering could be heard, and Sage, the Living Forester, appeared. "I came as soon as I could, Meditron," the Bio Genesis Medic/Scientist said. "Good, we need to set about finding out who this girl is and where she came from," Meditron responded. Suddenly, another voice sounded. "So, how's our guest?" A moment later, IceBite entered the room. The members of Spartan Team Zodiac saluted him. "At ease," he said to them, allowing them to relax. "She's still unconscious, so we've been unable to get any information on her origins," Quel responded. "The landing she endured put a lot of stress on her system. It'll take time for the damage to heal properly," Meditron added. Meditron moved to analyze the young woman's body, when, suddenly, she let in a sharp intake of air. Meditron jolted back. Then, Quel said, "There's an increase of brain activity detected. She's waking up." The young woman soon awoke, and she looked around her surroundings. "Where...where...where am I?" she asked weakly. "You're somewhere safe," Meditron re-assured her. Quel warned her, "Do not move too much, you sustained many injuries when the Rift Storm deposited you." "Rift...Storm?" the girl inquired, "Sounds...familiar..." "Ah, you've heard of Rift Storms?" IceBite asked her, "That's good: may yet mean your home's somewhere in our universe. Where'd you hear about them from?" "From...someone...someone that...visited the world...I'm from..." the girl said weakly. "Really...can you describe this person?" IceBite asked. "She seemed young, only 10, and was accompanied by some weird, tentacled alien..." IceBite, recognizing the description of both individuals, muttered, "Could it be Natalia..." The young woman heard him. "Yes...she did...say that...her name was...Natalia..." Just then, something about the young woman's appearance made IceBite think she seemed familiar, not as if he'd seen her before, more like she was described to him before..."What's your name?" IceBite asked. "Alice...Alice Gehabich..." IceBite's eyes widened: Natalia had told him about Alice when she told him about her adventures involving her taking down Vladitor. "I know you..." IceBite said, "My sister told me about you..." "Your...sister...Natalia...was your sister...so, you must be..." Alice seemed weak, so IceBite said, "Just rest for a while, you're in good hands here." Suddenly, a comm officer entered. "Commander, we have your younger sister on the line, she's saying she wants to talk to you and only you." IceBite looked back at Alice, to see she had fallen asleep. "I'll get on responding then, just send it to my Office." ---- May was on the roof of one of the buildings near the base's hangars. She set herself up there when she heard that Natalia was coming to visit again, so she could keep lookout for the Hope's Shard. It wasn't long, however, until she spotted the glint of purple Scrin Carapus and silver Durasteel. However, she soon also noticed the glint of Cybertronian Armor. May called to IceBite, who was in the hangar, "She's coming, and she's got someone with her!" IceBite searched the sky himself, and, soon enough, the Hope's Shard and a small fighter approached the base. The fighter began circling the site as the Hope's Shard landed. IceBite saw as Natalia came down the ramp and looked around for him. The 2 raced over to each other. "Natalia, it's so good to see you again," IceBite said as he hugged his younger sister. "Good to see you too..." Natalia responded tearfully. IceBite looked at the Hope's Shard and called to it, "Hey, Jooranok, how are you?" A tentacle reached out and waved at him. IceBite then looked back up at the fighter circling the hangar. "I see you have a new friend here. Mind introducing me?" he asked. "Oh, sure," Natalia responded. She then shouted to the fighter, "Ok, come on down." In a vaguely familiar voice, the fighter responded, "Alright, here I come!" When the fighter came down, rather than landing, it transformed, revealing itself to be a Transformer. "Hey, there..." it said nervously, in that familiar voice again. IceBite nodded to the Transformer, then said, "Well, the reason it took me so long to respond to your call is that...well...one of your friends turned up yesterday..." Natalia began, "One of my friends? You mean one of the ones I met..." "...On your journey? Yes actually," IceBite finished. "Which one?" she asked. Rather than answer, IceBite said, "Come with me..." and he led her out of the hangar. ---- IceBite led Natalia into the Med Labs, which seemed somewhat empty. Natalia realized that it may just be that nothing much has been happening as of late. Finally, they reached their destination. When she looked inside, Natalia was shocked. "Alice? That explains why she disappeared from her world..." she said, before explaining, "I tried keeping in contact with the others from the world Alice was from, but, at least until recently, my transmitter kept acting as if they didn't exist. It wasn't until recently that I realized their world was swallowed by a Rift Storm that must have only propelled them forward in time...that is..." "Except for Alice," IceBite finished, the situation making sense. "Is she alright?" Natalia asked, "She doesn't look it." Meditron then appeared, and said, "She sustained severe damage when she crash-landed, but she is still alive." "That's good," Natalia responded. She noticed the Black and Purple ball next to her. "Where did you find that?" she asked. Agent Washington responded, "It landed next to her. I'm not sure what it is, but the creases in the design of the device say it opens up, but I'm not sure how." "That's no device..." Natalia said. She approached the ball...and tapped it. Immediately, it popped open, revealing a small, dragon-like statuette, with necks and heads instead of arms. Suddenly, a trio of voices sounded. Everyone was shocked when they noticed the heads of the statuette bobbing with the words being spoken, in a way where it seemed like the sentence was cycled through each head. "Wait, what?" "Hold on, I know you..." "You’re that girl Natalia!" Natalia seemed to recognize the small item. "Hydranoid? Alpha Hydranoid, you're here too?" "Yes." "It's us." "What are you doing here?" Natalia answered, "This is the med labs in the place I technically call 'home'. You're on my homeworld right now." "So...this is where..." "You came from..." "Is it?" "Well...not 'here' here, but this world," Natalia corrected. "I see..." Hydranoid responded. Natalia then said, "I've got to head out, say hello to a few friends of mine on-site. When Alice wakes up, tell her I'm here, ok?" "Will do..." Chapter 2: Shadows Natalia was finally finished saying hello to those she wanted to be re-acquainted with again. As she was going to her quarters, however, a nurse from the med labs caught up with her. "Your friend in the Med Labs has woken up and asked to see you." "Alright," Natalia responded, "Lead the way." Soon, Natalia was led back to the med labs, where this time, Alice had pushed herself up into a sitting position. Other than a few scratches from the impact she sustained, Alice looked almost exactly like she did the last time they met. Alice then looked outside the room, spotted Natalia, and smiled. Natalia then entered the lab. "So, you're really here..." Alice said, "So this is your home?" "Well, the medical labs in it, but yeah," Natalia responded, "So, how are you feeling?" "Well...fine, I guess..." Alice responded. However, Meditron then approached. "Ok, either you are more resilient than you look, or you just don't like admitting when something's wrong. Based on scans, even now, you're worse off than 'fine'." Characters (By order of appearance) *Alice Gehabich *Alpha Hydranoid *Washington *Lucius-A125 *Lyla-G264 *Kyle-B113 *Marissa-B063 *Quel 'Zeelom *Meditron *Sage *Leinad Llehctim *Natalia Llehctim *Jooranok *Starscream-3 Category:Stories